chemicals and teenage hormones
by Bontaque
Summary: Pre-series smut with sexual experimentation, alcohol and weed. Scott and Stiles are bored and intoxicated enough to try things out with each other. Featuring a rooftop smoking scene that I've wanted to write about for some time. tags: alcohol, rec. drug use, experimentation, best friends, feelings, hand jobs, blow jobs


Sometimes Scott thought people had a point when they said he could be oblivious but there were some things even he couldn't fail to notice. One of those things was when his best friend was oddly quiet. For an entire day. Stiles, the kid who could never shut up, barely said a word without a prompt at school. When Scott asked him about it, Stiles shrugged the questions off.

It wasn't until Scott got home that he realised. It was the anniversary of Stiles' mother's death.

"Oh man, I'm the worst best friend," he said to nobody under his breath.

At least Stiles had actually turned up at school. Scott still remembered the year before, when Stiles had disappeared beneath his bed sheets for days.

The next day, there was still something obviously wrong, but at least Stiles was using sarcasm again.

It was a Friday and Scott's mom was working the night shift. Scott relayed that information to Stiles.

"Okay? Stiles replied, frowning.

"I was thinking you could come stay over, play some games, drink some of my mom's liquor..." Scott said. "Maybe cheer yourself up a little?"

Scott smiled sheepishly, he didn't know how he was supposed to deal with something that serious. He didn't know if he was allowed to suggest that.

Stiles looked down for a second but then smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good," he said.

Stiles still looked a little sad, in his eyes, but by the end of the day, after they'd talked about everything they were going to do, he seemed a lot better. Scott knew him, anyway. A little alcohol and he'd be fine.

They left school as soon as they could; Scott rode back to his and Stiles followed behind in his Jeep. The house was empty when they got back, which was great because Scott didn't need to listen to the lecture about not doing anything stupid whilst Stiles nodded and tried to convince her they were just going to watch TV.

"So, you promised me liquor," Stiles said, grinning as he dropped down onto Scott's bed.

Scott rolled his eyes and walked back downstairs. His mom wouldn't notice a few missing bottles. She kept them under the sink for a reason. Scott search through the cupboards for some cups. He grabbed two, slipped a bottle of Jack under his arm and liberated a bottle of Coke from the fridge.

Stiles' eyes lit up when he walked back into his room.

"Man, you rock."

A few cups later (the concentration of which crept slowly higher) and the two of them were entangled on the floor, sitting on Scott's mattress and channel hopping.

"TV sucks tonight," Scott said.

"Can we watch a movie?" Stiles asked, reaching for Scott's laptop.

Scott nodded, rolling over and leaning against Stiles as he pulled the laptop closer and fumbled with a few buttons.

"Wait, what's... are these films?" Stiles asked, mouse hovering over some video files on the desktop.

Before Scott could stop him, he clicked on one of them.

"Man... no..." he said as the video played, automatically filling the screen.

The two of them were treated to a busty blonde with a mouth full of cock. It was one of Scott's favourites. All of the ones he kept on his desktop were. The girl, she wasn't that great, she sucked cock well but she was a little too enthusiastic. The guy didn't say too much, though. Scott found it hard to get off when some man said the usual 'oh yeah take it'. It was a little distracting.

He wasn't too muscular, either, he was cuter, younger than the average porn star. The sort of guy that if Scott had to go gay, yeah, he'd be the kinda guy he'd want to fuck.

Scott suddenly realised that they were watching porn. Together.

"Jesus, why is this on your desktop?" Stiles asked.

"What do you mean? It's easier to find when I need it," Scott said.

"Yeah but... what if someone finds it? Like now?"

He had a point. Why hadn't Scott thought about that before?

The woman on the screen moaned a little when the guy's fingers tightened in her hair. Scott felt his face flush as he started to get hard, he liked that part. A lot.

"Dude, turn it off?"

"Right, right," Stiles said.

He slammed the lid of the laptop shut but the noises continued for a few moments. The guy groaned and Stiles tensed up before the sound finally cut off.

"Sorry..." Scott said.

"It's cool, it's porn, who doesn't look at porn?" Stiles replied. "I mean it was pretty hot."

Scott laughed and Stiles shoved him off of his shoulder.

Scott pushed Stiles back, laughing and falling back onto the mattress. The room was spinning, he needed to take a second to clear his head.

"Dude," Stiles said. "You're hard."

"What?" Scott asked. Oh. That. "Yeah well, shut up, the girl was hot, okay?"

It was pretty much the truth. It was the porn's fault, it was just more the actions and the sounds than the girl in particular but that wasn't the point.

Stiles fell back onto the mattress next to him.

"Can you even imagine getting a blowjob?" he asked. "I mean... man..."

His speech was a little slurred. Scott could help grinning.

"Yeah... We should get some, why haven't we gotten any?"

"Maybe because we don't have girlfriends, I don't know."

Scott rolled his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbows.

"You wanna play a game or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, what? You gotta get up and get it," Stiles said.

Scott groaned and rolled over onto his front so he could push himself up. He braced his palms against the mattress but didn't move any further. He really didn't want to.

"Mmm mmfm mmffing mffmf."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not getting up," Scott said after he pulled his head up a little.

"Lazy."

"You get up then."

Scott moved slightly, trying to get comfortable. The angle pressed his cock into the mattress and he bit back a groan. Why hadn't it gone down yet? He thought that alcohol was supposed to make this sort of thing harder. No. More difficult. Not harder. He laughed at his own thoughts.

"What's funny?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about alcohol and my erection."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

Scott was never drinking again, obviously it did awful things to him. He was grateful that it was just Stiles. Not just Stiles, not like he wasn't important. He was grateful that it was Stiles, the one person that wouldn't judge him, the one person that, if he had to watch porn with someone, he was glad it was him. Because it was no big deal, they talked about this sort of thing.

Eventually his hard-on faded and his head cleared a little. Scott pushed himself up and he attempted to crawl over Stiles. Of course he was the closest one to the games but refused to get any.

"Dude, stand up... fucking get off," Stiles grunted, pushing Scott.

Scott thought Stiles was probably trying to help, but he was failing. His pushing knocked Scott off balance and he collapsed onto him.

Stiles' knee connected with his ribs, knocking the breath out of him. He groaned as Stiles apologised.

"Dude, why was your knee even there?" Scott asked.

Stiles didn't say anything. He shifted his hips, to prevent himself from hurting Scott further as he tried to push himself up again. Scott laughed as he slipped, pressing their bodies together. Stiles gasped at the contact and, at first, Scott thought he'd hurt him. But then he realised why Stiles had brought his knee up before.

He was still hard.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Tonight's pretty awkward, huh?" Scott said.

"Y-yeah," Stiles replied, his face flushing, his voice slightly rougher than usual.

Scott looked at him. He looked a little like the guy from that video. Like the guy could be his older brother or something. Scott wondered what Stiles would sound like when someone sucked him off, wondered if he'd lace his fingers in their hair.

"So, uh, you gonna move?" Stiles asked.

Scott had been lying on top of him for a little too long to just be amusing. It was moving into awkward.

Scott pushed himself up again. The movement dragged his body a few inches upwards and Stiles groaned. It was a different groan to Scott's earlier one. It was deep, loud and it sent a jolt down Scott's spine.

"Sorry... I..."

"S'Cool, s'biology," muttered.

Stiles licked his lips, slowly, the movement transfixing and then Scott found himself kissing him.

Everything was a little hazy, the sliding of their lips and tongue blurring together. All Scott could comprehend was the heat, the fact that he was kissing Stiles and the fact that Stiles was kissing him back.

It made sense, right? They were both horny, they were both friends, why didn't everyone do this?

Scott felt Stiles buck his hips under him. The friction made him shudder as the blood rushed to his cock again.

He pulled back, looking down at Stiles. Scott just wanted to kiss him again, his lips were swollen, wet, tempting, but he wanted to make sure Stiles was okay with everything first.

Stiles didn't say anything, he just ran his hand up Scott's back, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling him down to kiss him again.

Scott rolled over onto the mattress, pulling Stiles with him so they were both on their sides. Stiles seemed disappointed at the change of position until Scott slipped his hand down his body. He let his hand rest on Stiles' zipper, not sure if he should keep going.

He was sure that if he was sober he would have stopped already, that this wouldn't have happened at all but he really wanted to keep going.

Stiles shifted back a little, putting more space between them and then he followed suit. Except Stiles didn't stop at Scott's zipper. He unbuttoned Scott's jeans and unzipped them hurriedly, slipping his hands under the denim. Scott bucked up into his hands as they squeezed his cock through his underwear.

"Fuck..." he breathed as he got Stiles' jeans open.

He copied his friend, pushing down his jeans a little and then wrapping his fingers around Stiles' cock through the cotton that was stretched tightly around it. He laughed when he looked down, Stiles was wearing his Captain America boxer briefs.

It felt good, really good. The cotton was soft around the hardness of Stiles' cock and Scott just wanted to see what he tasted like.

That was moving a little too fast, though, so he just flicked his wrist, sliding his hand up, pulling a groan from Stiles. It was weird, there was still a layer of fabric in the way, but Stiles' hand still felt so much better than his own usually did.

Stiles thrust into his hand and Scott felt the cotton under his fingers grow damp. There was a small spot of pre come on the fabric stretched over his cock and Scott couldn't help slipping his fingers under the waistband of his underwear. He felt Stiles shudder as he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing pre come down his shaft.

Stiles' eyes fluttered closed, his mouth falling open as Scott started to stroke him slowly. Scott's heart raced as he watched Stiles' tongue slip out across his lip. He moaned softly, his cheeks flushing as he bucked his hips into Scott's fist. His fingers tightened around Scott's cock, his hand starting to match his movements.

They stroked each other, Scott's head pressed against Stiles' chest, completely lost in what they were doing. When Stiles kissed him, Scott could taste the liquor on his lips. He rocked into his hand, feeling heat pooling under his skin. His toes scrunched up as he took a deep breath. Stiles seemed to know just what to do to pull him close to the edge.

Scott sped up his strokes, enjoying the way Stiles was groaning, his hips stuttering as the they thrust forwards.

Stiles sped up with him and Scott knew they didn't have long. Stiles was panting, his cock twitching in his hand and Scott knew there was no turning back. He thrust into his hand, feeling like he was about to dissolve into the mattress. He came hard, breathing fast as Stiles swore loudly. His hips snapped forwards and coated Scott's hand as he followed suit.

They lay there, come cooling in their underwear, laughing occasionally until one of them could actually bring themselves to move.

Within twenty minutes, they were both cleaned up and approaching a more sober state. They flicked through television channels, grinning and laughing, like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed.

Maybe it hadn't. Maybe they were the same as always.

"Dude, come over, I'm so fucking bored," Scott begged.

He'd had to wait for his mom to go to work before phoning Stiles, it was ridiculous. She'd noticed the missing liquor and grounded him. Straight home from school, no television and, most importantly, no Stiles. It was a Saturday night and Scott missed his friend. They'd hung out at school, but they hadn't seen each other after for nearly two weeks... not since last time.

Everything had been cool, Stiles hadn't mentioned anything, it was like it hadn't happened.

"But... your mom..." Stiles said.

Scott frowned, even though Stiles couldn't see him through the phone.

"Please. You gotta come save me. You can die from boredom, you know," Scott said.

"Are you high?"

"Not yet."

"What..?"

Okay, so, having to come straight home from school sucked but it did mean Scott had run into some different people. He and Stiles had smoked together for the first time over the summer; they had met a guy that had kind of convinced them to buy from him at a party and they hadn't been able to say no.

They hadn't done it since because, unless you were in that sort of social circle, pot wasn't exactly easy to get hold of in a small town.

Scott had run into the guy on the way home, though and he'd just been paid and he was bored.

"I saw that guy again, come over."

"Fine, give me a couple of minutes."

Scott was pretty sure they weren't talking about what had happened, that it had never happened and that it was never happening again. It was fine, it had been fun, no big deal.

He just wanted them to get back on track. His grounding had come at the wrong time.

It didn't take Stiles long to arrive. Scott opened the door, grinning when he walked in.

"Where's your Jeep?" he asked.

"Around the corner. In case your mom comes home early."

"Genius."

They walked up to Scott's room. His mattress was back on his bed now. It was weird, he was sure they were going to get past this but the fact that they were in the place where things had gone a little weird worried him.

"I can't believe you bought weed," Stiles laughed. "Your mom grounds you for getting drunk and you buy drugs."

He walked over and fell down onto Scott's bed, kicking his shoes off.

"What, you don't want any?" Scott asked.

"I didn't say that."

Scott turned his television on, what his mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"So, what? We can smoke it in here?"

Scott shook his head. Even if they leaned out of the window, he was sure his mom would smell something when she got home.

"Well I guess we can go out the back, but I was thinking we could sit on the roof."

Stiles crawled over to the window and pulled it open. Sometimes he slipped in through the window if it was late and they didn't want to wake Scott's mom. They'd never sat out there before, but they'd never had a reason to.

Scott found a channel playing old cartoons. Perfect.

He handed the small bag and papers to Stiles. Neither of them could roll, not really, but Stiles was better. Eventually they had a semi smokeable thing and the two of them crawled out onto the window ledge and shuffled along the roof.

"You have a lighter, right?" Stiles asked.

"No, we're gonna have to use these," Scott said.

He pulled a box of matches out of his back pocket. They really weren't prepared for this sort of thing.

He watched as Stiles placed the joint between his lips and pulled a match out of the box. There was a flash of light as he struck it and lit it, bringing it up to his face. Stiles' lips tightened around the joint as he toked, pulling the flame in. He shook the match out and tossed it off the roof.

The shadows flickered when the end of the joint burned brightly. Stiles breathed out quickly, coughing and spluttering.

"God, I'm not good at this," he said.

Scott shook his head when Stiles tried to pass it to him.

"Have another one."

Stiles shrugged, pulling the joint to his lips again and taking a deep pull. He exhaled slowly the second time. Scott could smell the weed in the air as Stiles took another drag and then handed it to him. He took it and put it to his lips. He inhaled, almost choking as the hot smoke hit his lungs. It was harsh but he sucked in more cold air before breathing out slowly. It had taken them a while last time to figure out how to smoke without coughing.

He took another deep drag, burning the joint down to about half way. He held the smoke in as he handed it back to Stiles. Scott exhaled as Stiles inhaled, grinning at the way Stiles' eyes were already a little glassy.

He could feel his body starting to unwind, a strange feeling of relaxation coiling through his body, like the smoke through the air. The moon was bright, highlighting the few clouds in the sky beautifully.

"It's pretty tonight, right?"

Stiles laughed.

"You're not even high yet and you're already getting weird," he said, passing the joint back. "Here, smoke some more. You're hilarious when you're stoned."

Scott grinned and took another toke, inhaling deeply. He gave the last bit back to Stiles, there wasn't much left.

"Go on, have that, I'm gonna sit back inside," he said.

"What? No. Stay where you are," Stiles said. "It's cool up here and I don't wanna move yet."

"I'm cold," Scott said.

Stiles scooted closer to him and stubbed the joint out on the tiles. He wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulder clumsily.

"You want my shirt?" he asked.

Scott laughed and shook his head. He felt light-headed but he liked it. Luckily the pitch of his roof wasn't too steep, so they didn't have to worry about falling off.

It wasn't that cold, not really. It was just a little breezy. Scott looked around at Stiles, a dopey smile on his face.

Stiles was staring at the moon, as if he'd never seen it before. His mouth was hanging open slightly and it reminded Scott of when they had kissed. Stiles turned his head to look at him and Scott realised they were much too close.

Stiles closed his mouth and swallowed nervously. Scott was about to say something but then Stiles was kissing him. It was hesitant, like he was testing whether or not he was allowed to do it. Scott kissed him back hungrily, savouring the feeling of Stiles' lips on his own, the warmth of his arm around him.

Scott's head was spinning and he wasn't sure if it was from the weed or the kiss. Or maybe the memory that he was sitting on his roof and could fall to his death any moment. When Stiles pulled away, Scott took a deep breath.

"So you wanna see what it feels like?" he asked.

"What?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Uh... a blowjob?"

Stiles' eyes widened but he nodded. He leaned forwards and kissed him again. Scott slid his hand up his thigh, running his fingers over the bulge forming in Stiles' jeans. He slowly unzipped him and shuffled down slightly on the roof.

"Holy fuck, here?" Stiles asked.

"There's nobody around. No one will see."

Scott pulled Stiles' cock out, licking his lips as he ran slid his fingers around it and gave it an experimental tug.

Stiles moaned softly, hand slipping down from Scott's shoulder to his lower back. Scott ducked his head down and paused, taking a second to breathe, before slipping his lips over Stiles' cock. He heard Stiles take a deep, slow breath as he moved his tongue slowly over the tip, tasting pre come and sucking gently.

Scott moved his head down, curious how much he could take. He shuddered when he felt Stiles' hand slide back up his back, so close to tangling in his hair. He was hard, really hard, but he was concentrating too much on sucking Stiles' cock and keeping his balance to do anything about it.

He fought back his gag reflex when he felt Stiles' cock brush against the back of his throat. He swallowed and Stiles bucked up into his mouth. His fingers pulled lightly on his hair, sending a thrill down Scott's spine.

"God, your mouth... you sure you haven't done this before?"

Scott pulled up and frowned at him.

"When exactly would I have... what you think I've been staying after practise to suck Danny off in the locker room or something?" he asked.

"Nah, more likely to be Jacks- fuck never mind, just don't stop!"

Scott grinned and sucked his cock back into his mouth again. He slid down slowly, swirling his tongue around as best as he could. Stiles' fingers tightened in his hair, pulling him down a little. Scott fought the urge to choke, spurred on by the noises Stiles was making.

He could tell Stiles was fighting the urge to thrust; his hips were twitching every few seconds. If they weren't precariously perched on his roof, Scott might have encouraged him to be a little more rough.

Scott just focused on breathing through his nose and doing the things that made Stiles groan. He flicked his tongue and Stiles' breath hitched. He could feel his pulse in his mouth, steady and fast. Stiles moaned loudly when Scott bobbed his head up and down, sucking harder, gripping tight onto Stiles' jeans. Tears were swimming in his eyes, but from the sound of Stiles' breathing, he wouldn't have to go for much longer.

"Shit, Scott..." he moaned. "Okayokayokay..."

Stiles pulled on his hair softly, trying to pull him back but Scott ignored the warning. He wanted Stiles to come in his mouth.

Stiles' fingers twisted in his hair as he thrust up into his mouth. His cock twitched as he came, spurting into Scott's mouth as he tried to swallow everything.

Scott pulled back after a few moments, licking his lips and grinning. His throat was a little sore and he wasn't sure if it was from the smoking or the blowjob or a bit of both.

"Fuck..." Stiles said, blinking rapidly.

"Mmm... I'm definitely cold now, though, can we go back in?" Scott asked.

Stiles zipped himself up and then crawled back towards the window. Scott followed him awkwardly, crawling with a boner – not easy.

He slipped through his bedroom window and bounced onto his bed, landing next to Stiles. He shuffled up towards the pillows so he could stretch his legs. Stiles followed him, moving carefully, going straight for Scott's zip.

"Hey, hey, you don't have to do that just cause I did..." Scott said.

"Shut up," Stiles said, grinning. "I want to."

Scott pushed his head back into the pillow as Stiles slid his hand into his underwear and pulled his cock out. He felt Stiles' breath ghost over him and he couldn't stop himself from shuddering.

Not knowing what was coming was killing him so he looked down. That was a mistake. Seeing Stiles hovering over his cock, his tongue slowly running up his shaft, it was almost too much. Scott curled his fist in his bedsheets and squeezed his eyes shut as Stiles' lips rolled over his head.

He'd imagined what this would have felt like, god, he'd imagined it a lot. He'd foreseen the unbelievable heat and wetness, he'd imagined the softness of lips and tongue and he'd sort of guessed about the suction. What he'd expected came nothing close, though.

Scott groaned loudly at the feeling of Stiles' mouth around his cock. It was perfect, dizzying. He didn't understand why they'd never done this before. Stiles sucked more of him into his mouth but then he choked a little and pulled back.

His hand wrapped around the base of Scott's cock as he caught his breath, stroking the part not in his mouth. His tongue flicked across the head; Scott thrust, making Stiles choke again.

"Sorry..." Scott breathed.

He was twisting his hands in the sheets, resisting the urge to pull Stiles' head down hard. After a few moments, Stiles started to move down again, slowly, pausing when he couldn't go any further. Scott took a deep breath.

His cock was almost completely in Stiles' mouth, there was only about an inch left and he was fighting his urges to just thrust up.

Suddenly, Stiles swallowed, opening up his throat as he pushed down.

Scott nearly came.

His cock slipped down his throat as Stiles gagged a little, pulling back up. Seconds later, he slid back down again, building up a rhythm quickly.

Scott's breaths were ragged, his heart pounding as Stiles sped up. He could hear him fighting to breathe through his nose, his mouth slurping noisily. Tension coiled in his abdomen, winding tightly with each slide of Stiles' tongue. Wet, hot, fast, The tension was like a ball in his stomach, pulsing with the beat of his heart, snapping suddenly when Stiles swallowed around him again.

Scott came, panting and thrusting his hips. Stiles pulled back as Scott's cock twitched, spurting over his lips and cheek, come running down his face as he chuckled.

"Gross, man," he said.

Scott laughed breathily, pulse pounding in his ears as he came down from his orgasm. His head was spinning, he just really wanted to sleep.

He closed his eyes for a moment, just as second, listening to Stiles wiping his face on his sleeve. It was just a second, but when Scott opened his eyes, the sun was rising slowly over the trees out of his window.

Stiles was curled up next to him, fast asleep, breathing softly. Scott didn't remember falling asleep, or taking his jeans off. He didn't remember turning the light and television off. He certainly didn't remember lacing his fingers with Stiles' but he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

He was going to have to wake him soon, before his mom came back, but he could wait a little longer. They could lie like that for a few more minutes, lazy and warm, safe from the world. Not that anything ever happened in Beacon Hills.


End file.
